Surprise!
by DehCrimsonCookie
Summary: Ruby has been gone for a month now and Weiss, Blake and especially Yang had been worried for the job she took, it wasn't that hard but they thought something could've happened to her. Will Ruby get back home safely? Or what will happen to her? T cause might have some WhiteRose and Bumblebee in the future.
1. Ruby's Still Not Home

**Quick reminder: The author of this doesn't exactly know what they're doing. So they just go with it. Aaaaaaand**..

 **Crimson: Heh. IDK what I'm really doing.. This kind of inspired me from the fanart on deviant art that I saw a few months ago.. So.. Yea.. (I'm very new in writing fanfics.. Sorry if I'm tear-ible at it) Eh? Eh? Anyone? No? Okay no, I'll stop now.. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

After Ruby had taken a job that shouldn't have lasted for a month, the rest of team WBY set out on a mission to find her. All that was in their minds was to find Ruby. They hadn't heard anything from her. They were worried sick. Apparently, they eventually wanted to calm down a bit so that they'd have the energy to find her again. Yang was the most active of the three. She said she wouldn't gave up on finding Ruby. But eventually agreed that she had to calm down and relax a bit.

After a few weeks, they still hadn't gotten news from her. While Weiss was busy taking care of the SDC Company that had been passed to her a month ago after Ruby left, Blake was out trying to find information. So Yang was left out to clean her room in the house that she owns. She expected that if her house and her room was clean, Ruby would be proud of her. She thought to herself while sighing, 'Oh Ruby, I wish you were here..'.

As she thought of this, she heard a doorbell ring. "COMING!", as she ran downstairs almost falling down the stairs. As she opened the door, she saw Blake with groceries. A lot of groceries. "Woah! Where'd you get all this stuff? I thought you were out to find information to where the White Fang was?" Yang said as she was helping Blake carry the groceries inside her house. "Well I am hungry.. And I thought we could invite Weiss to come over? Can't a huntress take a Blake?" Blake said to Yang. "W-was that a pun..? Wait. Weiss is coming here? Yays... Anyways.. did you want me to cook you a meal?" Yang was surprised as she heard herself that Blake made a pun. Blake nodded shyly and couldn't even face Yang. Then Yang raised a brow, tackled Blake, and so there she was, hugging a ca- I mean a faunus.

Yang went inside her kitchen and opened what Blake had bought. Tuna. And. Fish. "Um.. Blake? what is.." Yang asked nervously as she took a peek that Blake was already watching TV in her own living room. Just then, another ring on the doorbell arrived after Yang had just finished cooking their dinner. It was all fish and tuna. Well, except for one dish, it was the Yang Bang specialty. One with a complete healthy meal. So without asking permission from Yang, Blake quickly went straight to the dining area where the food Yang had served were. Apparently Yang had stopped her before it was too late, and dragged Blake with her to the door. There they both saw Weiss. "Goodevening you two. How are you..?" as Weiss started a conversation while seing Yang drag Blake away from the dining area. "Come in Weiss, I just prepared dinner." the blonde said while giving way to the heiress. Blake rushed happily to the dining area already sitting on a chair.

So Yang went to the dining area with Weiss. Weiss could already smell Yang's specialty it was the tastiest and healthiest food you could ever think of. Speaking of which, you could even feed Ruby with it and she'd think it isn't a a healthy meal. "Did you cook Yang Bang?" the heiress asked while thinking about Ruby refusing that it wasn't a healthy meal and got into a food fight with team JNPR just because Jaune told her that it was healthy. "Well yeah! I mean.. Blake only bought tuna and fish soo.." Yang said whispering at Weiss' ears. "HEY! I heard that! Do you have a problem with my tastes?" as the cat-faunus defended herself. Both Yang and Weiss chuckled. So they ate their dinner, took a bath, and went to sleep on their own rooms.

* * *

 **So... That was probably the first chapter.. Sorry if it's kind of a little short, and I did mention that I just started writing.. yea.. WISH ME LUCK WRITING THIS!**

 **\- With Love, Cookies and Milk,**

 **Crimson**


	2. I'm Finally Home!

**Crimson: Hey guys! Crimson's back again updating this chapter.. Cause, you know.. people asked for it.. Eh. No homework for today! EYYY! Anyways no need to read this just enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

After the night that Team RWBY ahem - Weiss, Blake and Yang spent together, Weiss was at the SDC Headquarters signing forms, while the other two went out to find more information as to where Ruby went. Apparently, they were unlucky and all of the people who they asked, had no idea where she went. They even asked the people that they didn't know, and guess what? It was Yang's idea. Yep.

While Weiss was still in the SDC Headquarters signing forms of the Schnee Dust Company, she noticed that one window was open and decided to close it, but before that, she noticed the great view from the 59th floor and decided not to close it. After she had done that, there was a strong gust of wind that came from the window. Before she took a glance at the window she saw rose petals flowing in the air and decided to look at the window again..

She saw.. a girl whom her name was Ruby Rose, standing right in front of her. A girl whom she was cold to, a girl who was their leader,a girl who made them cry and laugh, a girl who was her bestie-better-than-the-restie, a girl who was her partner, a girl who was clumsy, and a girl who never stopped giving up on being her friend. After a month of searching for her, she finally came back.

Weiss was awestruck. "Hey Wei-" before Ruby could even finish her sentence, Weiss had already pulled her into a tight hug, while crying and burying her shoulders into the girl's shoulder. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU DOLT?!" as Weiss started her sentence while still crying, "We were looking everywhere for you! Now you're here standing right in front of me, climbed a 100-floored building, buried in bandages, making your own team worry, and you're just smiling?!" as the white haired girl added. "Missed you too Weiss.." as Ruby hugged the Weiss again.

"I have a lot to talk about.." Ruby added as Weiss started smiling at her, "Yes you have a lot to talk about!" as Weiss walked away acting like nothing ever happened to her partner. As they both went out of Weiss' signing room, (idk how you call it) Weiss immeadiately tried to call Yang and Blake. But on the other hand, Ruby wanted to keep it as a surprise, just like what she did to Weiss. So the heiress of the SDC company had agreed to that because, I mean who would want to ruin Ruby's surprise?

And so, their they were walking in the aisles of the SDC Headquarters. It was an eternal silence not until, "Hey Weiss, since when did your father pass you the company?" as the girl beside the heiress started to break the silence between them. "Hmm.. well how do I put this.. Oh yes! My father had actually passed it down to me because he knew it was TIME." as Weiss answered nervously.

Ruby chuckled as to what the heiress had said and replied, "You mean he's passing you the company because he's old and you're the heiress of the family, and because Whitely's too young to handle the company?" that made Weiss avoid eye contact with Ruby. "Y'know, you could've just said that." as Ruby started cheering her up. "Well that wouldn't be a nice thing to say.." as Weiss smirked at Ruby. "Oh, is that so? Looks like the coldness of the heart the princess just got melted away~" as Ruby started teasing Weiss. "Haha." was all that Weiss could say to her.

After they went out of the SDC Headquarters sneakily without anyone catching them, well except for Klein of course.. He led them to a secret tunnel that led outside the main building. "Thank you, Klein." as Weiss started waving goodbye at the butler, "Yea thanks Mr. Butler Sir!" and Klein just nodded at the two of them. After they arrived at the cafe..

"So here's the plan.." as Ruby started to whisper into Weiss' ears and she couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

 **Crimson: Okay, so I'll probably end the chapter their because y'know.. I'm kinda tired.. yea.. Sorry if this was still short, and as I have said before I have just started writing.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **See you people next chapter!**


	3. So Here's The Plan

**Crimson: Whew.. had a long day today.. Oh, yea I forgot.. Yaaay.. third chapter already.. I'm tired.. but my day was fun (no it was not)! How about you guys?**

 **Silver: Yea, yea just finish this fanfic already! Geez..**

 **Crimson: But you're not even helping me here ;-;**

 **Silver: JUST DO IT! And stop making excuses.**

 **Crimson: I WAS NEVER MAKING EXCUSES. *waterfall goes out***

 **Silver:AAAAAAH! QUICK READ THE FIC BEFORE THE WATERS DROWN THEM! Wish me luck surviving this flood too okay?**

 **Anyways enjoy this..**

* * *

"And then we turn on the lights, and BAM! We throw confetti on their faces!" Ruby exclaimed as she was explaining the plan of their "SURPRISE" to Weiss. While the white-haired heiress - I mean the owner of the Schnee Dust Company otherWeiss known as the SDC raised a brow at Ruby while saying, "Well, what if they aren't Blake and Yang?". Ruby thought for a second and had a great idea. It was using Zwei as their eyes. Ruby told Weiss the plan on what they had to do AGAIN, while revising it. "We just gotta think outta the box."

After their planning for their eeeeevil plan, they decided to go out and just relax. Weiss wanted to go to a fancy place to eat, while Ruby wanted a normal place to eat and talk, since she doesn't like wearing fancy clothes but they had to talk privately and the worst part was, she couldn't walk in heels.. Weiss just made an exception because she knew that Ruby had a lot of bandages in her body and I mean a lot, but made a deal with her that she needed to behave or she should wear fancy clothes if she doesn't.. That was a very hard decision for Ruby.. She just then agreed to Weiss as she had no other choice.. "Fine Weiss.. As long as I don't wear heels.."

Weiss was a bit worried.. she asked why Ruby had a lot of bandages around her body and knowing all of this, Yang would probably hunt for the person who hurt Ruby. "Okay we'll talk here first.. So I was out doing my mission right? My mission was about hunting for someone an-" before Weiss even let her finish she got interrupted, "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! HUNTING FOR A PERSON? THAT'S DANGEROUS! IT COULD'VE BEEN AN EASIER MISSION FOR YOU! AND-" while Ruby cut her off calmly saying, "Weiss.. Just please listen to me.." the owner of the SDC sighed and nodded at the bandaged girl. "The person I was looking for was a child's mother. I wanted to help her because I know how much it hurts to lose your parents.. Then when I took her home, we got attacked by grimm. Oh but don't worry, her mother's fine now she's back home.. The child told me the story of why her mother got lost.. They also patched me up and also gave me free cookies!". Ruby just smiled at Weiss and went to her room to change.

Weiss thought for a minute and sighed, So she also almost lost her mother? Just like what happened to Ruby.. But she couldn't save her.

* * *

 **Okay.. so, sorry if this took me too long to write its because we had our exams last week and the wifi's really slow, then I got sick and cough and one more thing I have no idea what I'm doing. Oh yea and they both went to Ruby's house after Ruby went to Weiss. *sigh* Anyways, did you see the puns I used? Hehehehe... I really need to use my time Weissly.. But seriously, I really really need to stop using Weiss' name as puns.. Maybe a special chapter about that.. Yang using Weiss' name as puns that'd be great.. I'm thinking about that.. Eh. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter, (IF I COULD MAKE IT.) and just take time to enjoy yer bluetiful life. I can shut up now. SEE YA!**

 **-With hearts, roses, cookies, and milk, (its not even valentines dummy) Crimson out!**


	4. Get Ready For More Surprises!

**Surprise! Ha, think I couldn't upload today huh? Well, you're wrong! I'm just gonna shut up now. Just READ.**

* * *

After Ruby had planned what they had wanted to do.. they immediately went to Yang's house to find no one. Whew. Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby went straight to the kitchen, scavenger hunting for cookies. As Weiss took a peek at the kitchen door, Ruby was already baking the cookies.. Well, soon to be cookies.

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss while taking a peek at the door. "Cookies," Ruby replied as she stirred the flour, "I'm hungry you know, plus I haven't made my own in a month." the SDC owner told the red-head she wanted some too. So, Weiss just sat down at Yang's couch awkwardly, until.. "WEISS COOKIES ARE READY!" The white-haired girl almost had a heart attack and scolded Ruby to keep it down. While the Ruby Rose was doing her sad puppy face, the Weiss Schnee was heartbroken because of what she did to Ruby.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby.." as the white-haired girl apolgized to the red-head. "Its fine.." Ruby said sniffling, but somehow managed to drag Weiss into the kitchen using her semblance, smiling again. 'Of course she would drag me here wa-' Weiss said while she got dragged into the kitchen but got inturrupted by what she saw. It was food everywhere. Different kinds of food. There were also decorations, hanging up and down on the wall. "Ruby, when did you learn how to cook food? And how did I not notice and smell you were cooking some food?" Weiss asked curiously. "I grow up Weiss," Ruby answered, "and besides I need to grow up to learn new things too." she added while munching on some cookies. "HEY! I told you to share some for me.. But seriously, how did you learn how to cook?" Weiss stared at her curiously till she got the answer. "Oh, so you really wanna know huh? Your curiousity really grew.. I'm proud of you." Ruby was saying while wiping an imaginary tear in her eye, and Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Anyways, I learned how to cook when I had to take care of the child and her mother. They teached me how to cook." Ruby answered proudly in front of Weiss. "Oh Ruby, I hope you never change.." Weiss whispered to her breath but Ruby somehow heard because of her sharp wolf faunus ears. "I will never change Weiss. Never. Just for you." Weiss blushed and hid her burning face in her hands. Ruby chuckled and Weiss ate some of the food.. Well most of it anyways. "Hey Weiss, leave some for Blake and Yang, would you?" Ruby joked. Just then the doorbell sounded. "Weiss! You in there?"

* * *

 **Alright peeps! Little Rubbles got goosebumps after she heard Yang's voice and Ruby's a wolf faunus in dis story so yeah.. Cuz she's adorable. Sorry if this was short.. Is cuz my imagination isn't working right now.. Exams had just finished.. But I have plans for the next chapter.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Ouch my throat. Hehe.. Anyways, thanks for reading imma go now bye!**

 **-UR CRAZY AND LOVABLE AUTHOR, WAIT. WHAT. NO. UR CRAZY AND WEIRD, LOVING AUTHOR, CRIMSON. NAILED IT.**


	5. Bumblebees and White Roses

**Yep, the title says it all. Alrighty people I'm happy to see ya'll again wondering about this chapter. Just read, I might ramble again somehow.. Oh wait I already am.**

"AAAAAH! WEI-" Ruby panicked but Weiss covered her mouth just in time. "Shhh, Ruby! They're gonna hear you!" as Weiss whispered and tried to calm Ruby down. "So do you have the confetti?" Weiss asked. "Of course!" Ruby whispered back.

 _"Weiss, I know you're there. Just open up, its getting cold out here you know."_ as Yang shouted. Little did she know someone was with Weiss; her own sister. Blake and Yang heard her coming near the door. Weiss opened the door slowly.

3.. 2.. 1..

 **"SURPRISE!"** as both Ruby and Weiss shouted in front of them. Both Yang and Blake almost had a heart attack and froze to death because they saw Ruby right in front of them, smiling like a cheerful pup she was once. Except for now, she was taller than her team. "R-ruby.. i-is that really y-you?" Blake cracked her voice up. "Hehe.. guess I really did get taller than you guys." Ruby joked and chuckled. "WAIT. If you are the real Ruby," Blake stood up on a chair almost falling down pointing at her, "tell me something she and I would only know." Ruby obeyed Blake like good pup and whispered through her ear, "One, Ninja's of Love will always be your favorite book and you let me read it even if Yang wouldn't, and two, I know you have a crush on Yang because you told me last christmas.(Last christmas, I gave you mah hart. Oh wait I shouldn't be interrupting)" Weiss and Yang couldn't hear Ruby speak just because they don't have sharp faunus ears. Blake gasped. "She is the real Ruby!" Blake shouted smiling uncontrollably. Yang investigated her own sister trying to get suspicions. "How about me? Any proof Ruby?" Ruby chuckled at her own sister's statement. She also whispered through Yang's ear saying "You. Love. Bla-" But before she could finish, Yang already covered her mouth or Blake would've overheard.

"Hehehe.." Yang laughed awkwardly, "T-that's enough 'information' for me Ruby. Well guys, its safe to say this is the real Ruby." Ruby tried to whisper to Blake what she was trying to say, but no success. Yang crushed her sister in a bear hug. "Y-Yang.. lungs... c-can't.. breath..." her sister said as she tried to gasp for air. Yang let go of Ruby, only to see Weiss in an annoyed look. "Oh look, Weiss is angry becuase I hurt little Rubbles." Yang teased. "Aww that's adorable Weiss! And Yang, please don't call me 'little' because you know I'm not." as Ruby gave Weiss a small hug, just not to crush her like Yang did to her. Weiss couldn't help but blush as red as Ruby's cloak. Blake and Yang couldn't help but chuckle at both of them. "Come on in you guys, its cold out here."

So they wen't all in inside, looking in awe at what Ruby had done to her sister's once messy house, to the kitchen, and the bathroom.. Everything actually. "She seemed to fix everything." Blake nodded at Yang. "Oh my little pup's growing up!" Yang cheered for Ruby while hands in the air like she just didn't care, about the chandelier. (Waw dat rhymed, tWeiss.) They then went to the kitchen leaving both Yang and Blake in awe how she decorated the place. And so team RWBY ate the food that Ruby cooked. "Who cooked all this food?" Blake asked Weiss while eating her tuna and salmon. "Yeah who, Weiss?" Yang asked the SDC owner. "Umm.. actually.. no I did not cook all the food. Ruby cooked all of these food." she answered smiling awkwardly. "WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WH-" before Yang could even finish asking, she choked on her food while Ruby was patting her sister's back like she was the older one. "Thanks, Rubes." Yang thanked her younger sister taller than her.

"But seriously when did you learn how to cook? And how? Did Weiss take away my baby sister? Where is she?!" Yang put a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Ruby and Weiss chuckled at Yang and nodded at each other and told them everything. Yang kind of.. raged when she first heard Ruby's mission, but somehow calmed down as they got through the full story. She also noticed Ruby was covered in bandages. Well, half covered you could say. They all then went to their own houses and waved goodbye to each other. Yang wouldn't want to let go of her little sis but eventually agreed that she should go home now, just because Rubbles was sleepy.

Ruby sighed. It was another full moon.. well, cracked full moon.. It was another winter in Beacon — wait, in Atlas I mean. All four of them live there now, just because they don't want Weiss to be lonely again, especially Ruby. Ruby walked through the snow and felt a sense of déjà vu. She knew it was her mother. In her mind she thought that her mother was proud of her that she took that mission, even if that was dangerous. She knew that both of them, would risk their own lives just for their loved ones and the people that they cared about. She continued to walk down the snowy paths of Atlas. She thought of her mother again and said, _'Thanks for being always there for me mom. Even if I can't see you, you still look after me.'_

 **AGHHHHH MY FINGERS THEY HURT! BUT THANKS FOR READING I APP-RECIATE IT. CAPITALS CUZ I LOVE HUGE LETTERS AND DON'T ASK.**

 **Whew.. just had to get that outta my system. Oh and yea.. did you spot any ships? Hehe. Bumblebee and White Rose. I might use team JNPR soon.. maybe.. just maybe... *clenches fist above* Eh, no. Sorry no Arkos and Renora for you guys.. I might make one though in another fanfic maybe? *grins like cheshire cat* HEHEHEHEHEHE.**

 **Silver: Oh no.. here we go again.. Please don't..**

 **Crimson: Oh hey Silver! I just wanted to tell readers that I-**

 **Silver: NO!**

 **Crimson: I.**

 **Silver: OH GOODNESS PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN.**

 **Crimson: AM.**

 **Silver: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!**

 **Crimson: MAKING.**

 **Silver: DON'T!**

 **Crimson: A NEW.**

 **Silver: DON'T DO IT CRIMSON! I'M WARNING YOU ONE LAST TIME.**

 **Crimson: FAN FICTION.*runs like hyperspace***

 **Silver:*runs fast to catch up to Crimson* You guys don't know what will happen everytime Crimson grins like a cheshire cat and laughs..**

 **Crimson: HEHEEHHEEHEHEHEHE... *eats 100 cookies in one munch***

 **Silver: Oh no.. RUN! FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAID AND RUN!**


	6. Black and Yellow

**Ya guys don't need to read this. HEYO! Did you like my short roleplay with Silver? Hehe. And yep, what I said was true. I'm going to be sticking with Ruby's P.O.V. on this one..**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:I am going to be making a new fanfic but I'm not sure when it'll come out. I wanna finish it before I finish this fanfic. And it is soo looooong.**

 **Spoiler Alert (Don't read unless you wanna spoil urself): RUBY** **ALMOST** **DIED IN THAT FANFIC BUT DON'T WORRY, SHE- I MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE — YES, I'M GENDERBENDING YANG AND RUBY, JUST CAUSE THEY'RE SIBLINGS.**

 **I'm just doing my job.. Pls don't get angry at me.. I am just a poor human in this world trying to write fanfics about RWBY. *cries in front of a stage dramatically***

 **Silver: Ignore that dramatic Crimson. Just read before Crimson gets in the way of your reading.**

 **-Your VERY VERY VERY dramatic author, DehCrimsonCookie.**

 **Ha! Really think the last chapter was the end? Of course not! We haven't even had complete Bumblee and White Rose yet!**

* * *

A few years later..

••Ruby's P.O.V.••

I woke up in my comfy bed yawning.. "Ugh.. Last night really killed me. I ate all that food." I said to myself as I went downstairs to cook breakfast. But as I was slowly going down, I smelled.. "Bacon, and eggs?" I took a peek at my kitchen. "What? Weiss? Why are you here?" I asked her. "Goodmorning, Ruby. Yes, I am cooking breakfast, and yes, I broke into your house, and I am sorry for that, and yes, you can't eat cookies today."

"I- What in the world of Remnant Weiss? I can take care of myself.. And why no COOKIES?!" I cried out to her. "Did you forget what today is?" What was today..? I kind of- "AaaaaaH! Weiss! Quick, cook breakfast! Its Yang and Blake's wedding today!" I shouted at her as I panicked going straight to the bathroom with my towel. All I heard from her was a chuckle. After I took a bath, I went to my room to get dressed and after I got dressed, I immediately went to the dining room to eat breakfast. "Ruby, geez slow down!" Weiss scolded me for being that silly child I was once. I replied, "Don't worry Weiss, I got metabolism. Plus, I'm still gonna get hungry on the way, so why not?" She just rolled her eyes.

I waited for Weiss to get ready outside of MY house. "Weiss! Come on, we're gonna be late!" I shouted at her, I was like I was the one who was gonna get married. She went outside with me and we both went to the wedding.

* * *

[After deh wedding.. cuz ya'll know I'm lazy]

"You guys made it!" Yang shouted at the both of us and gave us a bear hug but, I was too quick for her to catch me, and instead hugged the air. "Congrats you guys!" I heard Ren and Nora come near us. Yes, they are now a couple.. "Yeah, you guys congrats!" another pair of voices followed. It was Jaune and Pyrrha — also a couple. Both Yang and Blake blushed at each other. And team JNPR including me and Weiss, chuckled.

"Now all that's left is.." Nora said as all of them looked at me and Weiss. Weiss was already as red as my cloak while I was confused and tilted my head on the side. "Oh Ruby, sometimes you are so dense." They all laughed at me while I was still confused on what's going on.

After we all talked, we agreed to go to a hotel which Weiss chose.. Which means, a lot of fancy people, alot of rich people, and a lot of fancy things. I groaned as we were all in front of the 5-Star hotel. It was called, Red Snowflakes. 'Ughhhhhhhh.. We're gonna be staying here?! That means I have to wear fancy clothes.. Fine.' I thought to myself as giving Weiss a fake smile.

We all went inside and went to our own rooms. Good thing all of us were neighbors.. Just like at Beacon. Blake insisted that the partners who were paired at Beacon are going to be staying together. I was no problem with that. While Weiss was currently shaking being given the big sister talk by Yang. I do not know what Yang was telling her, because they were so far away. My wolf faunus ears can't even hear them because of team JNPR, and Blake talking to each other. And so, I was sleepy. Every room had only one HUMONGOUS bed so I decided to couch. I asked Weiss, "Um, hey Weiss.. You okay if I couch?"

Weiss was lost in her own mind I think.. I decided to snap her out of it. "Wha- RUBY!" she shouted at me in surprise. "Weiss, I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you.. I-I just wanted to ask you a question." Weiss calmed down. "Its okay Ruby, you didn't mean to scare me.. What was the question you were going to ask me?"

I answered her, "Since we only have one bed, and I want you to be comfy, is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" Weiss shot me a NO-COUCHING-FOR-YOU-RUBY-ROSE glare. I didn't really follow what she wanted me to do. Instead, I took a bath, went in my PJs and slept on the couch. "What in the world Ruby?! I told you not to- Ughh.. you know what? I'll leave you there, but don't blame me if you don't sleep comfortably. Goodnight Ruby." Weiss said as I heard her leave the living room.

* * *

[The next morning..]

I yawned waking up from last night. "Ahh, that was a great sleep.. This hotel's couches are really comfy.. Maybe I should buy one.." I said to myself, getting up seeing the Weiss Queen sleeping peacefully. She then woke up, seeing I was watching her asleep. "Gah! Ruby! Why are you here? Umm.. yes, right.. the wedding." I couldn't help but chuckle at her while she panicked. "Hey Weiss, I'm gonna go out for breakfast downstairs." But then she stopped me, "No you are not, Ruby Rose. Just look at yourself! You need to change to formal clothes immediately."

I gave her a sad puppy face, "B-b-but! Fine.. This is a fancy hotel after all.." I took a bath and I opened the walk in closet, and saw.. A LOT of formal wear. 'I have to wear these kinds?! Why cruel world? Why? Plus, no cookies..' I thought to myself just because I wanted to stay in my normal outfit.

Of course, as expected Weiss chose the tux, which I only liked the bow tie.. Cause it was red.. I wore it and tried to run away, but Weiss already stopped that from happening. "Not until you fix your hair." I groaned at her giving up, while falling down on the bed. 'This bed's really comfy too.. But I'm drowning on it..' She gave me an annoyed looked and I just smirked at her and went to comb my hair. "Can I go now?" I asked her jumping excitedly.

"Nope, you need to wait for me." And yes, we spent a few minutes at the hotel room, waiting for Weiss to get ready. I tried to sneak out but I knew she'd get angry at me for doing that. "WEEEEEISSSS! I'm hungryyyyyy! Hurry up!" I groaned at her for being like a Schn-ail. (Pffft, that was terrible.) "I'll wait for you outside the door!" I shouted at her as I was walking out of the door. After about 10 minutes she got out and- "Weiss, you look bee-utiful" I joked at her. All she could say was, "Shut up, and let's go dunce." Oh Weiss~ you are such a tsundere sometimes.. That's how you make me love you.. Speaking of that, I need to tell her _soon._

* * *

 **Ahhh, that was a very pun-derful story wasn't it? And I'm sorry no fluff for ya'll people. Still my first time writing.. Don't worry, the jokes don't stop here. We still got Yang's part on the next chapter. Suffer Weiss! NYAHEHEHEHUHUH.**

 **As of that, thank you for reading and I wish you all goodluck if you have exams like I do..**


End file.
